A l l u r e Pack
O f f i c i a l F o r u m : allure-fh.boards.net CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION (Copying and pasteing this link will take you to our official Proboards Forum.) Allies and Enemies : Ranks: Alpha male (AxAM): The Supreme leader of the pack. He is the one who declares war with rival packs, take scare of diplomatic issues, and oversees all ceremonies. Mates with the Alpha female. (None yet) Alpha female (AxAF): The mate of the Alpha Male. Rules over the entirety of the pack along with her mate. (Currently Halcyon) Heirs (AxHe): Pups of the Alphas. In the event that the Alphas do not have pups, or they are killed/ taken away, the Beta's pups will be next in line, and so on. Only Alpha, Beta, and Delta pups can be Heirs. (None yet) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Beta male (AxBM): Second in command to the Alpha Male. Is chosen by the Alpha male, and is his trusted advisor. Takes care of things when Alpha male is not around. Does not have to mate with the other Beta. (Note: Being mates with the Beta does not automatically make you the other beta) (None yet) - Beta female (AxBF): The alpha female's handmaiden, second in command to the Alpha female. Is chosen by the Alpha female, and takes up the Alpha female's responsibilities in her absence. Does not have to mate with the other Beta. (''Note: Being mates with the Beta does not automatically make you the other beta)'' (None yet) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Delta male (AxDM): Third-in-command to the Alphas and Second-in-command to the Betas. Chosen by the Betas, the Delta male is in charge of being the Beta and Alpha lapdogs. They are responsible for giving the alphas and Betas reports on the pack's activities, as well as reports recieved from the scouts. Can also send scouts on patrols. Note: Being mates with the Delta does not automatically make you the other Delta) (None yet) - Delta female (AxDF): The delta female is Third-in-command to the Alphas and Second-in-command to the Betas. She is responsible for making sure the Subordinate members are doing their jobs correctly. She also shares reporting duties with the Delta male, and controls the scouts. Note: Being mates with the Delta does not automatically make you the other Delta) (Touka) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Master Medic (AxMM): The Master Medic is in charge all the medics in thp pack. This wolf is the one who oversees every birth and death ceremony, and must be a master at their skill and are superior herb and medical experts. (None yet) Medics (AxM): The healers of the group. They work with herbal remedies and techniques to fix up the wounded or sick. (Fallen) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Master Hunter (AxMH): '' '''(None yet) '''''Hunters (AxH): (None yet) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Master Warrior (AxMW): The Master Warrior takes orders directly from the Alpha Male. They're in charge of all the Warriors. Their duties include guarding, fighting, and commanding the Warriors in times of war. This wolf is usually the best fighter in the pack (None yet) Warriors (AxW) : The basic protectors of the pack. These wolves are responsible for guarding members within the pack and the pack's territory. They also are responsible for fighting rival packs during times of war. (None yet) Alpha Guard (AxAG): These wolves are specially chosen by the Master Warrior to guard the Alphas, Betas, Deltas, and heirs when they are outside of the pack's territory, either for diplomatic reasons or other reasons. These are some of the best warriors in the pack. (Laidir) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Master Tracker/scout (AxMT) : The Master tracker leads all hunting parties and is the first to head into an unknown or unstable area before the regular Scouts. They receive their orders directly from the Deltas. (None yet) Trackers (AxTS) : These wolves are stealthy, fast and silent, and are among some of the smallest wolves in the pack. Their duties include hunting, spying, and being messengers for the pack. They report to the Deltas. (Clock) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Trainees (AxTr) : Once pups reach nine months of age, they are eligible to become trainees. Trainees are mentored by wolves currently in the fields that they wish to pursue. Trainees may not ask to be mentored by Alphas, Betas, or Deltas. (None yet) Pups (AxP) :'' The future generation of the pack. These pups are not heirs to the alphas, and are treated as regular subordinate pack members. However, they are still treated with respect, and eat after the elders. '''(Bakura M Pup) '''''Mothers (AxM) : Wolves who are expecting or have given birth to pups. Mothers are treated as Deltas are, and are not to be harmed. Mothers eat first, along with the Elders, Alphas, and Heirs. (None yet) Elders (AxE) : The senior members of the pack These members have been through it all, and are to be treated with utmost respect. They've earned it, after all. (None yet) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Omegas (AxO) : The Lowest among the hierarchy. The omegas may have mates, but may not have pups. (None yet) Rogues (AxRo): (None yet) Category:Packs Category:Canines